Scalable computer systems typically have an increased number of computer elements which typically require a greater number of cable connections within the computer system. Scalable computer systems typically also require longer cable lengths. Cables are typically expensive high frequency cables. The performance of the computer system may be degraded by increased cable lengths and an increased number of connections causing additional electromagnetic interference. In some cases, scalable computer systems also require additional cooling hardware beyond what has been used in the past to keep the larger number of computer elements at the appropriate operating temperature. These factors make the building of scalable computer systems less desirable. As computer use grows and as the size of computer systems increase, new hardware and methods are needed to provide for the necessary cable connections between elements of the computer system and to provide for the additional cooling hardware required by the larger systems.